pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Dewdney
Christopher Dewdney (born May 9, 1951) is a Canadian poet and academic.. Life Dewdney was born in London, Ontario. He is the son of Canadian artist and historian Selwyn Dewdney, brother of Alexander Keewatin Dewdney, and great-grand-nephew of Edgar Dewdney (Lieutenant-governor of the Northwest Territories, 1881-1888, and British Columbia, 1892-1897). Dewdney lives in Toronto, where he is a professor at York University. He is the long-time partner of writer Barbara Gowdy. He is the author of 4 books of non-fiction as well as 11 books of poetry. Recognition Dewdney is a past winner of the CBC Literary Competition and the Harbourfront Festival Prize, and a 4-time nominee for the Governor General’s Literary Award.Christopher Dewdney: Strange Days, The Natural & the Manufactured, Klondike Institute of Art and Culture. Web, July 6, 2014. In 2005 his book, Acquainted With The Night: Excursions into the world after dark, was nominated for both a Governor General's Award and the Charles Taylor Prize for literary non-fiction, and was published in 7 countries. Dewdney was featured in the 1982 documentary Poetry in Motion. Awards *1983 Finalist, Governor General's Award for Poetry (for Predators of the Adoration) *1986 Winner, CBC Literary Competition for Poetry (for A Natural History of Southwestern Ontario) *1986 Finalist, Governor General's Award for Poetry (for The Immaculate Perception) *1988 Finalist, Governor General's Award for Poetry (for The Radiant Inventory) *2004 Finalist, Governor General's Award for Non-Fiction (for Acquainted with the Night) *2005 Finalist, Charles Taylor Prize (for Acquainted with the Night) *2007 Winner, Harbourfront Festival Prize Publications Poetry *''Golders Green: Poems and crinoid drawings''. Toronto: Coach House, 1971. *''A Palaeozoic Geology of London, Ontario: Poems and collages''. Toronto: Coach House, 1973. *''Fovea Centralis''. Toronto: Coach House, 1975. *''Alter Sublime''. Toronto: Coach House, 1980. *''Predators of the Adoration: Selected poems, 1972-82''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1983. *''The Immaculate Perception''. Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Anansi, 1986. *''Radiant Inventory: Poems''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1988. *''Demon Pond: Poems''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1994. *''Demon Spawn'' (illustrated by Jesse Huisken). Toronto : BookThug, 2002. *''Children of the Further Dark: The poetry of Christopher Dewdney'' (edited by Karl E. Jirgens). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2007. Natural History of Southwestern Ontario *''Spring Trances in the Control Emerald Night'' (A Natural History of Southwestern Ontario, book 1) Berkeley, CA: The Figures, 1978. *''Spring Trances in the Control Emerald Night / The Cenozoic Asylum'' (A Natural History of Southwestern Ontario, books 1 & 2) Berkeley, CA: The Figures, 1982. *''The Cenozoic Asylum'' (A Natural History of Southwestern Ontario, book 2). Liverpool, UK: Delires, 1983. *''Permugenesis: A recombinant text'' (A Natural History of Southwestern Ontario, book 3) Toronto: Nightwood Editions, 1987. *''Concordat Proviso Ascendant'' (A Natural History of Southwestern Ontario, book 4). Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1991. *''Signal Fires'' (including A Natural History of Southwestern Ontario, books 3 and 4). Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2000. *''The Natural History''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2002. Non-fiction *''Jamelie Hassan: Material knowledge: A moral art of crisis'' (art catalogue). London, ON: London Regional Art Gallery, 1984. *''Judith Schwarz'' (pamphlet). Southern Alberta Art Gallery, 1986. *''Recent Artifacts from the Institute of Applied Fiction''. Montreal: McGill University Libraries, Department of Rare Books and Special Collections, 1990. *''The Secular Grail''. Toronto: Somerville House, 1993. *''Nether Mind'' (art exhibition catalogue). Toronto: Nether Mind Artist Collective, 1995. *''Last Flesh: Life in the transhuman era.'' Toronto: HarperCollins, 1998. ISBN 0-00-638472-2 *''Acquainted with the Night: Excursions through the world after dark.'' Toronto: HarperCollins, 2004; London & New York: Bloomsbury, 2004. *''Soul of The World: Unlocking the secrets of time''. Toronto: HarperCollins, 2008. ISBN 978-1-55468-002-3 Edited *Derrick De Kerckhove, The Skin of Culture: Investigating the new electronic reality. Toronto: Somerville House Publishing, 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Christopher Dewdney, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 16, 2015. Essays *"Parasite Maintenance." Open Letter series 4 no. 6-7 (Winter 1980-81), pp. 19-35. *"bpNichol, 1944-1988." Brick: A Journal of Reviews 34 (Fall 1988), p. 5. *"Life at the Centre." Canadian Telecom (November 1989), pp. 35-38. *"Enigmatic Emblematic: The internal logic of Judith Schwarz's xculpture." Canadian Art 6:4 (Winter 1989), pp. 64-71. *"Power Dreams." Descant 23:1-2 (Spring/Summer 1992), pp. 61-80. *"Consciousness Projected." Descant 27:1-2 (Spring/Summer 1996), pp. 41-44. *"After Deep Blue." Saturday Night 113:3 (April 1998), pp. 25-27. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto.Christopher Dewdney: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 5, 2012. Audio / video *''Video Marquee'' (poetry & music; cassette). Toronto: Coach House, 1990. *''Ungulate Siesta'' (with music by Tom Third; cassette). London, ON: Nightwood Editions, 1990. *''A Natural History of Southwestern Ontario'' (CD; produced by Steve Venright). Toronto: Coach House, 2004. See also * List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Christopher Dewdney at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 6 poems) ;Audio / video *Christopher Dewdney at YouTube ;Books *Christopher Dewdney at Amazon.com ;About *Christopher Dewdney in the Canadian Encyclopedia. Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:People from London, Ontario Category:Canadian poets Category:Writers from Toronto Category:York University faculty Category:Harbourfront Festival Prize winners Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian academics